A Romeo And Juliet Story
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Nikki and Jonesy are finally back together and now it's time for their parents to meet but we soon find out that they have an unpleasant past which leads Nikki and Jonesy being forbided from seeing each other.
1. Chapter 1

****

**A**

_Romeo and Juliet_

** STORY**

****

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters of 6teen nor do I own "Romeo and Juliet" and this story isn't totally based or totally like the play, "Romeo and Juliet", it just has similarites like the movie "A Cinderella Story" has smilarites to the famous fairy tale,"Cinderella"._

**By:_ Desiree_**

_**Chapter One**_

**1980**

Wanda King, orginally from China, was currently attending a college in Toronto, Ontario. It was her third year there and she was studying to be a English teacher- it had been her life long dream. Ever since she was a little girl she had wanted to live in Canada and speak English clearly so she started to studying the language at a very young age and she spoke it rather clearly- not very many people could tell that English was not her orginal language, except for the minor accent that she still had. Wanda was Twenty years old and she had long black ahir which reached hair way down her back. She was rather shirt and a little chubby but she was not fat at all, she was still able to wear belly tops and stuff. She had a pale skin tone and her eyes were a deep dark shade of brown. She loved wearing cool and freaky jeans- that she had her own special touches added to it and she loved to wear bright coloured and wacky shirts. You could call Wanda a wild chick- she loved to party and have a great time but she was also very serious about her studies- most of the time.

One afternoon, in late fall, Wanda was rushing to her class that she had been late for. It was the first time Wanda had never been late for a class but time caught up on her and now she was in a complete mess. Her hair was flowed throw the hair as she ran down the ugly tiled hallways of the college bulding. Two minutes left before the final bell rang. She looked around the hallway but she wasn't really paying attensiont o where she was going to and all of a sudden she collided with a guy that was about her height, in other words, a short man. Wham! They both fell face first to the floor and Wanda's books and papers went flying all over the floor. "Ah, shit!" Wanda looked at the mess and started to clean it up.

"Sorry," The guy looked at Wanda. "Here let me help you," he offered getting up and he held out a hand. Wanda accepted the help and then they both finished picking up the mess. When they had finshed picking it all up the guy passed Wanda her stuff. "So you're Wanda King..." he smiled.

"Yeah, that's me," Wanda took her books and helds them firmly. She heard a bell go off just down the hall and she looked at her watch. "Damnit," she cursed. "I missed class,"

The man smiled. "I'm sorry, it's my fault, I feel aweful,"

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine I should of been looking where I was going..." Wanda said."Hey, you know my name, what's yours?" Wanda smiled as the two of them started to walk down the hallway that led to a bar.

"I'm Eric Wong," Eric smiled."So, ya wanna drink?" he asked. By this point they had made it to the bar.

Wanda smiled and nodded as she gazed at Eric. He wasn't that tall or well built but he sure was cute. He had a goreous smile and he looked so nice. He was wearing beggy black jeans and a red t-shirt. She couldn't turn him down and from the way things were going Wanda had developed minor feelings for him. He seemed nice and he was very cute- what's not to like. He was also very polite, I mean, that does turn on a lot of girls and Wanda was definately turned on.

They were both sat down by each other in the bar drinking their fourth or fifth beer when Eric started to get flirtaous, **very **flirtaous. He started to hug Wanda a lot and he started to kiss her on the cheek repeatly. Of course, Wanda didn't mind seems she liked the guy plus she had been drinking herself so it ended up being a very heavy make-out session. "Wanna go to my room?" Eric asked gazing into Wanda's eyes.

"Sure..." Wanda smiled grabbing a hold of Eric's arm as they went upstairs to his room and they went in and they locked the door and started to make out right away. They soon found their way to the bed and they let themselves fall to it and their kisses got more hot, more sexy, more passionate. Wanda smiled as she undid Eric's shirt and threw it across the room. She started to kiss his neck until he started to undo her shirt- but they were interupted by someone barging into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE ERIC?" A woman around their age appeared int he room.

Eric jumped out of the bed and walked over to her. "Listen Carrie, calm down," he said.

"How can I calm down when I just caught my boyfriend abou to fuck some slut in his bed! What the hell is your problem?" Carrie started to have a freak out. So she was Eric's girlfriend. Looks like Mr. Perfect wasn't so perfect after all. Carrie had long blonde hair, big blue eyes and she was tanned and tall and very skinny and she was dressed like a total slut. A very short skirt that was hung low on her knees and she was wearing a very tight belly tank top that went far up her stomach and low on her breasts. She was also wear heels. She also was wearing a lot of make-up.

Wanda looked at Eric. "Eric, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" she asked. Wanda looked hurt. She had fallen for Eric hard, even though they have only known each other for one day.

"Oh Wanda, I'm sorry," Eric told her."But Carrie cheated on me and I just had to get revenge on her," he said.

"What?" Wanda narrowed her eyes."Is that all I am to you? Revenge?" she was totally pissed off now.

"What? No!" Eric said."I love you, I know we only just met but I love you. I wanna leave Carrie and be with you..." he said.

"WHAT?" Carrie yelled.

"Yeah, you heard right little princess, I hate you, get out of here, you fucken slut," Eric cursed.

Then another person barged onto the room. This time it was a man. This man was tall and very skinny. Apparently, he was mexican because he had a very nice mexcian tan. "Damnit Eric leave her alone..." he freaked out at Eric.

"Andrew Garcia..." Eric narrowed his eyes."Get the fuck out of my room with that slut Carrie. I don't want to see or hear from the two of you ever again!" he yelled."I hate your guts, you guys are---"

"Whoa... you shut up there buddy, you hurt my chicks feelings," Andrew yelled.

"Yeah and you slept with her behind my back! I thought you was my best friend!" Eric yelled.

"Apparently not," Wanda said.

"And you cheated on me with that ugly bitch over there," Carrie pointed to Wanda.

"Oh shut the fuck up bitch, at least I know how to dress properly," Wanda yelled.

"Oh, that's it!" Carrie tried to get to Wanda to slap her but Eric stopped her.

"Just get the hell out of here before I make you leave, I want nothing to do with you two ever again, and I mean that, for the rest of our lives... I want you out of ours and us out of yours... no matter what the fuck happens!" Eric yelled.

"Fine by me," Carrie flipped her blonde hair. "We hate you anyway,"

**Present Day**

Jonesy Garcia and Nikki Wong were sat down next to each other at the fountain in the Galleria Mall. They were holding hands, Nikki's slender fingers interwined with Jonesy's strong ones. With Jonesy's mexican tan and Nikki's pale skin tone, their fingers created a cool looking pattern. Nikki gazed up into Jonesy's chocolate brown eyes, they twinkled with they sunlight that was blazing through the sun window that was in the centre of the ceiling that was way up above them. A smile crept upon Nikki's cherry lip glossed lips. "I'm so glad that you and I are back together," she said to Jonesy.

Jonesy grinned his sexy grins and his teeth sparkled. "Of course you are," he boosted. "How can you **not **be happy about being back with the goreous J-man?" Jonesy was a goof. He always complimented himself a lot, even though he did save a lot of the compliments for Nikki- he loved to talk about his good looks and charm to her.

Nikki rolled her brown eyes and softly punched Jonesy in the arm, but she couldn't help but smile. She thought it was cute when Jonesy compliemnted himself and of course in her opinion, Jonesy was absoutly goreous, no he was sexy... not wait, he was **dead sexy**. He was an idiot on times but Nikki loved him, she loved him with her whole heart. "Jonesy!" Nikki smiled.

Jonesy wrapped his long arms around Nikki's small body. God, she was so short compared to him which always made them a cute couple.Jonesy rested his head on Nikki's and he sniffed her purple-dyed hair. "Yummmmmm..."Jonesy grinned. "Your hair smells like peaches," he said in a pleasant voice.

Nikki looked up at Jonesy and she gazed deeply into his eyes. She smiled as she watched Jonesy close his eyes and start to lean in towards her. She closed her eyes and her soft lips soon met Jonesy's warm ones, in a very passionate kiss. She wrapped her slender arms around Jonesy's neck and he firmly wraps his arms around her waist as the kiss blossomed into even a more passionate kiss. "I love you..." Nikki whrispered.

"I love you too," Jonesy grinned as ruffled his navy blue hair with his hands. He got up from the bench and he held out his hand to help Nikki up. It's not like she needed the help but ever since they had gotten back together they had been inseperable. They were planning on waiting a much longer time than this before they got back together but they just couldn't wait any longer, passion over took their lives and they decided to give it another go and they were so happy together. "Lets go to my place..." Jonesy suggested with that cute smile of his. The one where any girl would just melt looking at it and of course Nikki Wong totally felt in love with it.

"Sure..."Nikki was in a daze. She always was when Jonesy gave her that look... the cute smile. She just couldnt help it. She was totally in love with this guy and she couldn't change that fact. Ever since they had been together she was more nice and more happier, and if Nikki and Jonesy was happy, then that's all that mattered. Nikki hugged into Jonesy's arm. Jonesy grinned as they walked out of the mall together like that. He and Nikki had always had something special and now that something special and finally blossomed into a wonderful relationship. They had dated before but had called it off for awhile. Nikki had quoted, "It's not forever, just for now..." or something along those lines when she had broken up with him and "now" was finally over. Right now, everythign was great, actually things where more than just great, they were actually perfect.

They walked down the street and they stayed pretty close to each other and they both stopped every couple of mintues to kiss each other and then they would walk on again. When they had finally reached Jonesy'splace they entered the house to find Jonesy's dad and his step-mother... Jen's mom, on the couch watching a movie. "Hey dad..."Jonesy greeted his father.

"Hey it's my oldest son and his wonderful and beautiful girlfriend," Mr. Garcia said.

Nikki smiled."Hey Mr.Garcia," she said.

"Dad, Nikki and I are just going to go upstairs to watch some movies and stuff...okay?" Jonesy told his father.

"And sutff? Hmmmmm..." Mr. Garcia laughed."Okay... but Jonesy, don'tgo doing anything I wouldn't do," he told Jonesy.

Jonesy laughed. He and his father has a great relationship and they often joked around a lot. "The problem is dad, what wouldn't you do?" he asked.

"True," Jonesy's father said. "Point well taken, have fun you two,"Mr. Garcia said and then Jonesy and Nikki walked up the stairs hand in hand and they went to Jonesy's bedroom. Things couldn't be more perfect.

**I know, I know, I am so sorry for starting another story but I wanted to get this one started for some reason and I even got another one started that one of my friends already got a preview of so I got all this going on... four stories, on the go. I will try my best not to start any more so then I won't go off with some unfinished stories, like some of my friends does coughKendracough ah, girl! You knows I loves ya! That's all for now people, thanks for reading, please review, I wanna know what people think. The next chapter will give you a better idea of this story, hehe.xoxo**

**.:.:Des:.:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A**

_**Romeo And Juliet**_

**Story**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charcters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

Jonesy's Bedroom

Nikki and Jonesy was in Jonesy's bedroom. Jonesy opened the door as he and Nikki disconnected hands and he lid her into his bedroom closing the blue painted door behind them. Jonesy locked it and he looked at Nikki and smiled. "Finally, we're alone," he grinned.

Nikki smiled and let herself slipped into Jonesy's arms. He held her firmly and close to him. Then he reconnected hands with her and they walked across the red carpet until they came to his bed and Jonesy lid down on it. Nikki jumped on and crawled up near Jonesy and rested her head on his chest. She took the time to sniff Jonesy's scent. He hadn't had hockey practice that afternoon so he didn't smell sweaty at all, he smelt like Nikki's ten-year old sister's cotton candy perfume. Earlier that afternoon when Jonesy was at Nikki's before they went to the mall, she had came out and attacked him with her cotton candy perfume. "You smell like my sister, " Nikki smiled.

Jonesy grinned. "Do I smell sexy?" he asked.

"Of course you do," Nikki said. "Anything smells sexy on you, except for your sweat," she grinned and Jonesy laughed.

Nikki cuddled into Jonesy's skinny and rested her head on his cheast.She held on of his hands and her other hand extended to Jonesy's head, where Nikki gently placed with Jonesy's navy hair. Jonesy smiled as he gazed deeply into her eyes. His other hand was firmly placed around Nikki's waist. Nikki smiled at Jonesy as she started to gaze deeper and deeper into his eyes. Soon they found themselves completely lost into each others eyes. They couldn't see nothing else but each other nor could they hear anything that was going on aaround them. They started to lean in towards each other when a bright flash distracted them. They both looked over to find Jonesy's dad with a cambra. Jonesy shut his eyes and then he looked over at his father and glared. "Dad!" he yelled. "What the heck are you doing?" he freaked.

"Just taking pictures of my oldest son and her lovely girlfriend," Mr. Garcia grinned and Nikki smiled.

"By the way dad, how did you get in here, we had the door locked!" Jonesy said.

"A little thing I like to call a key," Mr. Garcia said holding up a small bronze key.

"So, you inviated my privacy? You knew my girlfriend and I was in my bedroom and the door was locked so you unlocked it with a key... what if Nikki and I was..." Jonesy stopped and he looked over and Nikki and then back at his dad and he grinned nervously.

"Jonesy Garcia! You know that you are not old enough to be even planning on that yet! And as long as you're living under my roof..." Mr. Garcia started to lecture.

"DAD!" Jonesy yelled, his face turned bright red with embrassment. Nikki laughed. She thought it was totally cute when Jonesy got embrassed. When Jonesy blushed and turned completely red Nikki always laughed or smiled, she couldn't help it, he looked completely adorable. "We weren't going to do anything like that!" Jonesy told his father.

" I know, I know," Mr. Garcia laughed. "I was just messing with you," he said.

"So, why did you come up here anyway?" Jonesy asked his father while cocking up an eyebrow.

"Well, I have an idea, I was thinking about having Nikki and her family over here for supper on Sunday evening, that way both families can get to know each other and stuff," Mr. Garcia smiled as he looked over at Nikki. "Don't you think that's a good idea?" he asked.

Nikki nodded. "Sure... I guess it's a good idea, I mean, my parents are a bit strange but hey, I guess it's important that you guys get to meet, I mean, it's been about time," she said. Jonesy and Nikki have been best friends for over ten years and why haven't their parents met yet? That's one of lifes little mysteries. Nikki's parents barely ever brought Nikki to her friends houses or to school growing up, they was both always working, except not that Nikki was in high school she got a ride with her mom, but anyway, her Aunt Kelly had been living with her since forever so she always brought her around growing up and that is why Nikki's and Jonesy's parents have never met. Now that the two of them was dating, Mr, Garcia thought it would be a great idea to meet Nikki's parents.

"I think it's a great idea too," Jonesy smiled as Nikki got up off the bed and walked over to Jonesy. He wrapped an arm around her. "I think it's about time for our parents to meet," he looked at Nikki but then he looked back at his father. "Is mom coming?" he asked.

Mr. Garcia just looked at Jonesy and smiled. "Yeah, she is," he said. Then he looked at the young couple."I'll leave you two alone now," he said. Then Mr. Garcia left and Jonesy ran over, shut the door and he locked it again and he turned around and smiled. He ran over to Nikki and wrapped his arms around her body and he gently kissed her neck. Then he lifted her up in his arms and he started to walk around the room with her. They went over to Jonesy's bed and Jonesy gently placed her there and he leaned down and pressed his body against hers and started to kiss her very passionately. Nikki smiled and she tightly squeezed Jonesy's back with her hands. She smiled as the broke from the kiss. "Jonesy... I got to go," she said. But Jonesy kissed her again. She pulled away from this kiss."I have homework," she told him, but JOnesy didn't listen she just kissed him again. Finally, Nikki pushed Jonesy off of her and he fell off the side of the bed and fell ass-first onto the floor.

"Ouch..." Jonesy rubbed the back of his butt. "Nikki! What the hell did you do that for?" he raised his voice.

"Because you wouldn't stop!" Nikki jumped up off the bed and walked over towwards the door.

Jonesy jumped up from the floor and he ran in front of Nikki and he grabbed her by the arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "Nikki... where's ya going?" he asked.

"Home,"Nikki snapped.

"But let me... give you a ride at least," Jonesy said grabbing his car keys off a nearby bookshelf.

"No, I think I'd rather walk home, by myself," Nikki said coldly. Then she unlocked the door, opened it and she left the room. Jonesy just watched as Nikki disappeared down the hallway and he watched her walk down the first few stairs until her head was totally out of sight.

"Damnit," Jonesy clenched his fists together. "I am such a jerk," he closed his bedroom door and he walked back over to his bed and lid down and he let himself drift off into a not so peaceful sleep.

**School: The Next Day**

Nikki Wong walked down the long tiled floor. The tiles were ugly and old and some of them even had minor cracks in them. The old walls of her high school building looked like they have been painted by a five year old and the green, yellow, blue and red lockers were all lined up tight together going down the whole hallway except there were gaps every now and then which let to a classroom doorway. Many people surrounded their lockers with a group of their friends,- the freaks, the nerds, the popular people, the jocks, the "little miss perfect" girls- you name it. The only ones that you wouldn't find in the hallways during the mornings were the smokers, they were outside having their morning smoke. Nikki slowly walked down the hallway by herself and a few girls would look at her and laugh and Nikki would just look at the and glare. "Bite me!" she would snap at them and then she would just walk away laughung. Really, she didn't give a fuck what they said to her or what they thought, she actually found it quite amusing when they said things. When she reached he locker she put in her combination for her lock and opened it. Her door was a colage of pictures- her with her friends, her with just Jonesy and of course pictures of just Jonesy. She turned her attenstion to the shelf inside her locker in which her books were neatly put in there. She grabbed her books for her morning classes and then she slammed her locker door shut. She had not been talking to Jonesy since yesterday's incident and she was starting to worry about what he was thinking, okay so she did think what people thought but only when it came to the ones that mattered. When she slammed her locker dopor she re-locked the lock and looked up and she came face to face with Jonesy Garcia.

"Hey..." Jonesy said in a nervous voice. He looked deeply into Nikki's eyes and he started to shake. He didn't know what to say really, after what happened yesterday, he figured Nikki would dump him.

"Hi," Nikki smiled as she looked at Jonesy. Then she stood on her tip toes and kissed Jonesy on the cheek and whrispered into his ear. "I missed not hearing your voice before I went to bed last night," Then she wrapped an arm around him.

"Oh..." Jonesy smiled. "So, everything is fine between us now?" he asked.

"Of course it is," Nikki told Jonesy as they started to walk down the hall together. "I just got a little you know... scared yesterday," she stopped."Maybe you and I can talk about this later, when we're somewhere more... private," she said.

"Why not skip off second class? We got math," Jonesy suggested. He knew Nikki hated math and she was doing good in it. He wasn't doing all that great but he knew that Nikki would help him with it..

"Sure," Nikki smiled as Jonesy took Nikki's books for her and he held her hand with his other hand as they walked toward their hangout- it was near the center of the school, there were a bunch of benches and vending machines in that area. Their friends would already be there waiting of course. When they got there Jonesy's step-sister ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" Jen screamed, her brown hair flowed down her back. She was wearing her sports shorts which we white and a tank light blue tank top. She had gym first class and she needed to be prepared for playing sports, running- all that jazz. "What's up?" Jen sounded really hyper.

"Uh... yeah, hi!" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow. "What's go you so excited?"

"You and Jonesy have something very important tomorrow!" Jen grinned.

"Why? What's going on?" Caitlin asked looking up from her make-up mirror. Caitlin was fixing her blonde hair and she was re-applying her make-up, just like she always did every single morning.

"Tomorrow night, my mom, Courtney and I will be leaving the house and Jonesy's mom is coming over and Nikki along with her sister and her parents will be coming over for this big old meeting," Jen said.

"Wow, it's **that **serious between you two huh?" Wyatt looked at the two. He was reading over his notes for this afternoon's Chemistry test.

"Well... Jonesy's father suggested it, and Joensy and I have been back together for a while now and plus we've had that something special since God knows when," Nikki said. "So I guess you could say we're getting serious, I'm actually ready for a relationship now and Jonesy is ready too..." she told the group.

Jonesy grinned."I'd rather spend my whole life with just Nikki than I would with any other girl or any other group of girls. Nikki's my life and I love her with all of my heart and soul," Jonesy smiled as she looked at Nikki.

Nikki blushed and smiled. "I love you too," she smiled. "So much..." she added just before Jonesy connnected their lips and they soon found themselves in a very passionate kiss.

"Awwwwwwwww..." Jen and Caitlin smiled at the too.

"Dudes!" Jude jumped up. "They are kissing with tougue! Awesome!" he said.

"Jude!" Jen said grabbing him by the arm. "Sit back down," she said.

"Okay..." Jude smiled.

When Nikki and Jonesy broke from the kiss they both sat down on a bench. Jonesy placed their books on the floor and Nikki sat in his arms and Jonesy placed his arms firmly around her stomach and her rested his head on her shoulder and Nikki tilted her head back and rested her head on his shoulder. She also placed her small hands on top if Jonesy's and she closed her eyes. Jonesy gently kissed her on th cheek and on the neck various of times. He also whrispered sweet things in her ear. Life was just too perfect right now and nothing could ruin the moment.

**_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_** The first bell pierced their ears. "Damn," Nikki cursed getting up and grabbing her books. "I got Canadian History first, so I'll see you at the back of the school at the beginning of next class,"Nikki said to Jonesy as he got up.

Jonesy nodded. "Yeah," he smiled giving her one last kiss. "I can walk you to class," he offered.

"I would love that Jonesy..." Nikki smiled. "But I don't wnat you to be late for gym class, again," she laughed. Nikki and Jonesy had almsot every class together except for when Jonesy had gym Nikki had Canadian History and Jonesy mostly walked Nikki to class and ended up being late for his own class and normally got in trouble for it so Nikki didn't want him getting in trouble anymore.

"Okay, okay," Jonesy said kissing Nikki on the forehead. "I love you..." he told her.

"I love you too..." Nikki smiled and then she ran off to her next class with Caitlin. They were the only two out of the group that never took gym.

**Next Period: Back of the school**

Nikki sat down on a old picnic table that was back there as she waited for Jonesy to arrive. She was just enjoying the peacefulness of the area and the fresh air was very pleasant. It was very warm out and a light bright tickled Nikki's face and played with her short purple hair. Nikki's legs were up ont he table with her and she hugged her knees. She closed her eyes and smiled, she was thinking of Jonesy and thinking about him kissing her and all of a sudden she was broken out of her daydream by Jonesy's lips themselve pressed up against hers. Nikki's eyes popped open and she was shocked but in a good way and kissed him back. "Hey..." Nikki smiled.

"Hey baby..." Jonesy grinned sitting down next to Nikki and placing his arm around her. "I'm sorry I was late but I was in the shower..." he looked at Nikki and she blushed.

"Oh... interesting," Nikki smiled.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Jonesy looked at Nikki.

"Noooooo," Nikki smiled.

"Yes, you are!" Jonesy started tickling Nikki.

"No, I'm not!" Nikki started to get a little annoyed but she started to laugh.

"Anyway, you wanted to talk?" Jonesy looked at Nikki with a more of a serious look.

"Yeah, I wanted to walk to you about yesterday," Nikki said.

"Oh?" Jonesy said."I'm sorry about how I got on, I just couldn't help myself," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Nikki said. "And that's why I left when I did because I knew if we went on any longer, I wouldn't be able to stop myself," she said.

"Because I'm irresistible?" Jonesy grinned his sexy grin.

Nikki smiled. "Well, I guess you could put it that way... baby," she smiled cudding into him. "I just don't want to do it yet..." she said.

"I know, I also know that it's hard but I will wait... and I'll try my hardest not to get so carried away next time," Jonesy said wrapped an arm around Nikki.

"Thank-you so much Jonesy!" Nikki kissed Jonesy on the lips. "You're the greatest boyfriend in the world," she said.

"And you're the greatest girlfriend in the world," Jonesy grinned.

**Saturday Morning: Jonesy and Nikki's Saturday morning phone conversation**

"Jonesy, I am crazy nervous about tonight," Nikki said into her phone.

"Nikki, what's there to be so worried about?" Jonesy asked. "I mean you've already met my parents, I've already met yours and your parents and my parents will get along just fine, there's not reason for them not to get along," he said.

"I know," Nikki said."But I just got this horrible feeling about something and I hope it has nothing to do with tonight, I am so scared," she said.

"Nikki really, there's nothing to be afriad of. Our parents will get along just great, I know it," Jonesy reassured.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Nikki said. "I don't know why I'm so worried," she added. But Nikki wasn't too sure about the whole thing, she still had that horrible feeling and it was starting to get worst.

"Well, my mom is soon going to be here so I should go and get ready for that," Jonesy said. "I love you..." he told Nikki.

"I love you too,"Nikki hung up the phone and she got in the shower and started to get ready for evening.

Jonesy was already ready. He haven't seen his mom in about a year so he was all done up for when his mom arrived. His mom considered this to be a very important event and she was going to be staying in town for a few weeks. She would obviously be staying at her parents but this evening she would be spending it with her ex-husband, her three sons, her oldest sons girlfriend and her family. It was an important meeting and she didn't want to miss it.

**Jonesy's House: 6pm**

"Okay and make sure you don't talk to much, don't ask too mant questions, don't stare at anything, don't ask about their relationship... they have been divorced for seven years now..." Nikki went over the rules with her parents in the car on the way there and then she turned to her younger sister Natasha. Natasha had long black hair which was tied into to pony tails and she was wearing dark blue jeans and a pink shirt. "Now you, don't ask too many questions, don't be annoying or loud.. got it?"

"Okay, whatever," Natasha looked at Nikki.

Nikki was all done up too. She was wearing black jeans and she was wearing a red tank-top. Nikki decided just to brush her hair out the way that she always had it and she put on her regular make-up. "Okay, I think we're ready, now ready be nice," Nikki remined her parents and Natasha as they walked up towards the door.

"Don't worry Nikki," Mrs.Wong said. She was holding a dessert that she had made for supper.

"Yeah, we won't embrass you," Mr. Wong smiled.

"Riiiiiight," Nikki rolled her eyes.

Tonight her parents were actually dressed in clothes from the century. Nikki insisted that they didn't wear some of their clothes from the past. It was hoprrible and it totally embrassed Nikki. She actually had them dressed in clothes that made her parents look - believe it or not- cool! Yeah, it shocked Nikki too. Nikki rang the door bell and Jonesy answered it.

"Hey guys," Jonesy grinned. "Come in..." he opened the door and took everyones coats and put them in the closest. Then he and Nikki linked arms and they led everyone to the kitchen area.

Jonesy's parents came out and his mother ran up to Nikki and hugged her tightly. "Oh my goodness, you have grown up so much since the last time I saw you!" she kissed both of her cheeks.

"Yeah," Nikki smiled. Then she looked at Jonesy and then at her parents. Then she smiled at Jonesy's parents. "This is my mom and my dad..." Nikki gestured towards them

Mr. Wong held out his hand to Mr. Garcia. "Hi I'm Eric Wong," he smiled. "And this is my wife Wanda," she shook hands with Mr. Garcia.

"And I'm Andrew Garcia and this is Carrie..." Mr. Garcia gestured towards Carrie.

There was and akward silence and then Mr.Wong spoke up. "Oh my God, I know you..." he said looking at Mr. Garcia.

Mr. Garcia just looked at Mr.Wong for a few moments and he finally realized that the father of his oldest son's girlfriend was the man he dispised in college, that man who cheated on his ex-wife whom she cheated on Mr. Wong with him. Whoa now this was definately going to be an akward evening.

"Dad... what are you talking about?" Jonesy looked at his father.

"Jonesy Garcia, I forbid you from having anything to do with this family every again," Mr. Garcia glared at Mr. Wong.

"What? You can't seriously mean that! That was back in college! You can't do that, not to our children, that isn't fair," Mr. Wong yelled.

"If I don't want my son to have anything to do with your family then he won't," Mr. Garcia said to Mr. Wong.

"But you've known my daughter for years and now because of a horrible past you are going to tear them apart? How could you?" Mr.Wong raised his voice.

"Dad..." Nikki tried to calm down her father.

"Okay, that's it!" Jonesy started to freak. "I am not going to stop seeing her," he said.

"Oh, yes you are," Mr. Garcia said looking at his son, then he turned his attension to the Wong's. "Now, get out of my house," he yelled.

Mr, Garcia looked at his daughters and his wife and they all left but Nikki slowly walked out and Jonesy chased her and grabbed her. "No..." he said.

Nikki looked at him and gazed deeply into his eyes and she was about to kiss him when Mr,. Garcia grabbed Jonesy away. Jonesy pushed his father but his father only grabbed him tighter. "I forbid you from being with her," he said.

"No!" Jonesy yelled. "I love her! NIKKI I LOVE YOU!" He yelled as she slowly walked out. "Nothing will change that,"

Nikki looked back and tears started falling from her eyes. "I love you too..."she whrispered and then her father went by her and looked at her.

"Nikki... we have to go, we're not wanted here and I don't want you to have anything to do with any Garcia's," Mr.Wong said.

"But dad you just said yourself that it was unfair!" Nikki yelled.

"Yeah will I changed my mind!" Mr. Wong yelled.

Nikki slapped her father across the face. "I hate your fucken guts!" she yelled and then she ran away from him. She ran down the streets and a few moments later her parents vechile had caught up to her.

Mrs. Wong scrolled down her window."Nikki get in the car now," she said.

"No," Nikki said running faster.

"Nikki, get in the damn car right now," Mrs. Wong yelled.

"No way," Nikki started running even faster.

Mr. Wong slammed on his brakes, jumped out of his car and run up to his daughter and grabbed her. "Get in the fucken car right now," he said.

Nikki looked at her very angry father and did as she was told. She couldn't believe it. She was right, she had a bad feeling about tonight- her whole world was turned upside down. Her and Jonesy wasn't aloud to be together anymore, because of some stupid past that thier parents had. Life was defiantely not perfect for them right now at all.

_**Yeah, I know that this chapter sucked but I'm not in a good mood, but hey, I got outta school early today... SNOW STORM and we actually had the storm this time lol, last Thursday they didn't even open school because of this huge storm and we don't even get the storm but anyway, yeah, that's it for now. xoxoxo.**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A**

_**ROMEO AND JULIET**_

**STORY**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**

**By: Desiree**

**Nikki's Bedroom : After the drive home.**

Nikki was in her bedroom all alone by herself. Her small body was spread out on her queen sized bed. He face was buried in a black pillow. Her brown eyes were red and puffy and he short purple hair was in a complete mess, not that Nikki really care about that right now- not like she ever really cared about what she looked like. Right now, Nikki was mad. Mad at her parents and at Jonesy's too. What the heck could be so bad between them? And how come they couldn't act like adults and just get over it? She loved Jonesy and Jonesy loved her, how the hell could their parents tear them apart? Nikki was now wearing a pair of black pyjama pants and a white tanktop. "Nikki honey, can we come in?" Mrs.Wong asked knowing gently on the door.Nikki turned over in her bed facing the plain white ceiling. Then she jumped up and pulled out her labtop and signed on to MSN, hoping that she'd find Jonesy online and he was.

**Nikki's and Jonesy's MSN Conversation**

**Jonesy, you are my life, my everything, you are the one that I love... says:**

_Hey!_

**Nikki, I love you, I really, really do... says:**

_Hey... oh my God, I am so sorry about how my father acted tonight, I can't believe he doesn't want me to have anything to do with you, I seriously don't know what our parents have going on from the past but they need to get over it_

**Jonesy, you are my life, my everything, you are the one that I love... says:**

_I know, I mean... it's stupid. I'm sorry for the things my father said. But this ain't going to stop us from being a couple, I love you, I still want to be with you, despite what my parents think_

**Nikki, I love you, I really, really do says:**

_I still love you too... don'tworry, we'll work this whole thing out, you understand? Plus we go to the same school, they can't stop us from being together there_

**Jonesy, you are my life, my everything, you are the one that I love... says:**

_True. Wow Jonesy, under all that good looks, you actually have a brain!_

**Nikki, I love you, I really, really do says:**

_HEY!_

**Jonesy, you are my life, my everything, you are the one that I love... says:**

_I'm just kidding kissy lips you know I love you heart anyway... oh fuck, I g2g, my parents... bye xoxo_

Nikki quickly signe doff her MSN and closed her labtop and put it under her bed and she threw herself back and pulled the covers over herself. She pretended to be alsleep until she heard a loud knock from outside her bedroom door."NIKKI!" A loud voice called out to her. It was her father.

"Yes?" Nikki called out in a very pissed off and annoying tone. She was still extremely ticked off at what her parents did that evening.

"Can we come in?" Mrs. Wong's voice was a bit softer than Mr.Wong's.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Nikki growled.

"We just want to talk," Mrs.Wong said.

"We want to have a talk with you," Mr.Wong said.

"Oh fine," Nikki grumbled. "Come in," she said.

Her parents entered the room and the both sat down on the end of the bed. "So?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow."What the hell do you want to talk about?" she glared.

"Nikki..." Mr.Wong looked at his daughter. "This attitude of yours, it's getting way out of hand and we don't like it," he said.

"DON'T LIKE IT?" Nikki narrowed her eyes. "What do you aspect from me? You just told me I'm not aloud to see Jonesy anymore and you think I'm going to have a good attitude about it? THINK AGAIN," Nikki said in her usal sarcastic tone. "I can't believe the nerve of you too," she yelled.

"Nikki, don't be mad..." Mrs. Wong sat closer to Nikki and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Nikki pushed her mom's shoulder off of her and slid a little bit further away from her mom. "Oh I'm not mad..." Nikki said in a sarcastic tone. "I just hate your guys guts and I'm never going to forgive you guys, that's all," she said.

"Nikki, we're you're parents," Mr. Wong said.

"Yeah, thank-you Captain Obvious," Nikki rolled her eyes.

"DON'T YOU USE THAT SARCASTIC TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!" Mr. Wong yelled at Nikki.

"Or what? You'll fuck my life up even more than what you've already fucked it up?" Nikki glared at her parents.

"Nikki!" Mrs.Wong was shocked the language and attitude that was coming out her daughter was unbelieveable. Nikki had always been sarcastic and tough but she was never this bad. "What has gotten into you?" she looked at her daughter.

"Oh, I dunno..." Nikki continued with the sarcasism. "Maybe since you guys have forbided me from seeing my boyfriend, who I migth add, has been my best friend since I was four years old... maybe that huh?" Nikki started to freak out. "I mean come on, it's something for your fucken pass, grow up, get over it, you're suppose to be the adults... and here I am more mature than the two of you, I get over things much easier than you two... and you guys are going to let some childish thing- or whatever, from your past ruin your daughters relationship with the greatest guy ever... her boyfriend... you've known Jonesy for years but because of who his parents are, I'm not aloud to be with him? THAT JUST SUCKS!"

"Nikki, calm down," Mr. Wong said."It's for your own good, those Garcia's you see... they are nothing but trouble..." he said.

"Oh, right..." Nikki rolled her eyes. "You are so fucked up dad, you see, I'm the one who broke Jonesy's heart but now we're back together and you had to go take away the only thing that I had going for me... nice," she looked at her mother and then her father again. "And now if you don't mind, I would like some alone time," she said.

Mr. and Mrs.Wong looked at each other and then they left the room. As soon as the door shut and she knew her parents were down over the stairs Nikki started to pack thigns in her backpack for school, then she grabbed her cellphone, jacket and her wallet. She put on some clothes and she pulled on a pair of sneakers and then she snicked out of her bedroom window. She left her CD player on so her parents wouldn't notice that she was sneaking out of the house.

**Jonesy's House: A Conversation with his parents.**

"BUT DAD! you don't understand, I love her, just because you and mom broke up doesn't mean you guys have to ruin my relationship with Nikki," Jonesy freaked out.

"Jonesy, this has nothing to do with our break-up," Jonesy's mother looked at him."It has to do with the past, the unpleasant past that we had with them... Nikki's parents and we don't want you guys to see each other any more," she said.

"Mom, you shut the fuck up!" Jonesy yelled. He barely even swore but he was pissed off now. "You are barely ever home with me, like once or twice a year maybe so you don't tell me what to do," he looked at his father. "And you, you're with Jen's mom, when you should still be with mom and you are breaking Nikki and I up... well, trying too, guess what... it ain't going to work. You adored her, and now that you know her parents you hate her, Nikki and I ar emeant to be..." Jonesy said.

"Jonesy listen," Mr. Garcia started. "I know Nikki's parents and I know that they are trouble makers and heart-breakers - I'm surprised that they are still together, but anyway, Nikki has already broken your heart before, she's going to do it again... don't get involved with her," he explained.

"You don't know Nikki like I do," Jonesy defended her. "We had to take a break, things were getting out of hand, of course I was hurt, I love her, she loves me too, she had a hard time... don't you dare bring her down... you have always thought the world over her and now because of some stupid past secret that you guys have with her parents you guys can't let us be together... that's stupid!" Jonesy freaked out. Then all of a sudden his cell phone went off and he clicked it open. "Hello... oh hey,... yeah... alright no prob... yeah actually... okay then see you soon," Jonesy clicked his cell phone shut. "That was uh... Jude, he wants me to go over there for the night and I need to get my mind off of this," he said. "I'm going to pack, bye!" Jonesy ran upstairs, packed somethings is his backpack, grabbed his jacket and wallet and made sure he had his cellphone and he finished getting ready.

Carrie looked at Andrew. "Listen there's something I need to tell you and it involves Jonesy and Eric," she told him.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew blinked.

"You should sit down for this..." Carrie said gesturing towards the couch. They both walke dover and they sat down on the couch. "Uh... I don't know how to say this..." Carrie started.

"Just say it!" Andrew looked at her.

"Okay! I cheated on you nine months before Jonesy was born with Eric like four times and there's a high chance that Jonesy might be his son and not yours!" Carrie blurted out.

"What?" Andrew looked at her. "How the fuck could you keep this from me? You know how much Jonesy means to me..." he yelled.

"I'm sorry Andrew," Carrie clong to him. "But he still might be yours..."

"He better be," Andrew yelled. "Oh great Carrie, what if he isn't then he's in love with his half-sister, nice job!"

"I'm sorry," Carrie said. "Andrew, we had a hard relationship and I don't know why we let it go... I loved you so much then and now... I'm just realizing that I still do..." she turned away, she didn't want to face Andrew now.

Andrew touched her face gently and pulled it towards his and he gently kissed her lips. "I know..." he said. "I can't stand this, we need to get back together, I have to break up with Kim... there's no way that it's going to work out between her and and I anyway," he said.

"Yeah, maybe not..." Carrie smiled."I'm just glad... that..." she said.

"Yeah, me too," Andrew said.

They kissed again and that's when Kim, Jen and Courtney walked int he door. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Kim yelled.

"Kim?" Andrew jumped up."Listen I'm sorry I was going to tell you..."

"Tell me what? That you're a cheater?" Kim glared.

"No... well yeah... well... that I can't... I... I don't know how to say this, I'm sorry but I want to break up with you," Andrew said.

"WHAT?"Kim was shocked.

Jen and Courtney just looked at each other and ran upstairs and they noticed that Jonesy wasn't around. " Weird..." Jen looked at her older sister."I thought that after the supper Nikki would be spending the nigth with Jonesy but they are no where in sight," she said.

"You're telling me, but what's weird is that mom and Mr. Garcia ain't a couple anymore, we're going to move out and have to go back to those stupid apartments again," Courtney rolled her eyes. "That sucks,"

"Court, who cares about where we are going to live, mom is hurt because of Jonesy's dad," Jen narrowed her eyes."How dare he cheat on our mom,"

"Oh Jen, calm down, stop being mom's little pet," Courtney said.

"Oh, it wouldn't hurt for you to actually be concerned about someone besides for yourself for once," Jen glared.

"Oh will you just shut up!" Courtney rolled her eyes.

Jonesy ran outside, he wasn't goign to Jude's- no, he lied. He was actually meeting up with Nikki. They had both planned to go to the cabin for the night. They didn't care as long as they could be together. They met up at the park and it was just like magic. They two of them just ran for each other and Nikki jumped into Jonesy's arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they started kissing passionately. They dropped their backpacks and it's like nothign elese existed at that moment. "Oh Jonesy..." Nikki gazed into his eyes. "I can't believe our parents won't let the two of us be together, it's just not fair or right, they are so blind to not see how much this means to us," he said.

" I know," Jonesy kissed Nikki gently on the neck. "I love you so much, you are my everything, I don't care what my parents say or your parents, I want to be with you and I'll walk through fire for you... gladly... and I'll do even more than that... I'd do anything for you... I'd do anything to be with you.."

Nikki blushed and smiled and she let herself slip out of Jonesy's arms to pick up her backpack then she slipped her small hand into Jonesy's strong one. "Come on, the cabin isn't far from here," she said.

Jonesy grabbed his backpack. "You do realize there's only one bed in there right?" he cocked up an eyebrow.

"Jonesy... for what I'm planning on doing with you tonight, it's kind of impossible to do in two beds..." Nikki grinned and blushed.

Jonesy blushed."You mean, we're going to do it again?" he grinned.

Nikki nodded. "Oh yeah..." she said in a voice while touching Jonesy's chest. Chills went up Jonesy's spine. "Oh Jonesy... am I having some kind of effect on you?" she grinned.

Jonesy just blushed. "Apparently," he smiled.

_**Okay, I am going to stop it there seems I am not into describing sex scenes... haha! Yeha...anyway, Kendra, you got the story that you wanted to be updated... hehe OH MY GOD... I SAW NATASHA'S AND CHAD'S BABY TODAY! (okay, not like any of you care or know who I'm talking about but... lol she was so cute,) anyway buh-bye for now xoxoxo...**_

_**Still to come in "A Romeo and Juliet Story":**_

_**- "Hey," Jonesy looked at Nikki with a strange look. There was some strange guy walking around the school with her and he had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. He was tall, even taller than Jonesy, he was well built and he had blonde hair and blues eyes and an evil smile. "Nikki...who's this?" he asked.**_

_**Nikki looked at the guy and then back at Jonesy, she looked like she was going to cry but she held back the tears that were forming in her brown eyes. "This is my... boyfriend," she looked at Jonesy deeply in the eyes. **_

_**- "Nikki, how the hell could you do this to me? You told me that we were still a couple and now you are with this other dude? What the fuck is your problem? How could you even think of hurting me like this... you know what? My dad is right, you guys are all the same... you're all heart-breakers," Jonesy yelled.**_

_**Nikki looked at Jonesy. Tears falling down her pale small face. Her small brown eyes were closed. **_

_**- "Jonesy! No!" Nikki screamed as she ran over to him.**_

_**Make sure you keep reading to see what happens to Jonesy and Nikki.**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A ROMEO AND JULIET STORY**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARCATERS OF 6TEEN**_

_**BY: DESIREE**_

_**- Now known as " o0o Dark Spirit o0o "**_

_** Sorry I took so long to update this story**_

_**The Next Day : At School.**_

Jonesy and Nikki walked down the ugly hallways of the school hand in hand. They haven't called their parents or anything. They didn't seem to care either. If their parents were going to keep them apart then they didn't want anything to do with them. "Jonesy..." Nikki looked at Jonesy. "I am so scared," she said. She stopped walked and looked at him deeply in the eyes. "I mean... of what is going to happen..."

Jonesy looked at Nikki and he hugged her tightly. "Don't you worry about it Nik, I'll always love you and we'll always be together," he said kissing her on the lips. "You're the only one for me," he told her as they broke from the kiss.

Nikki smiled and she blushed. "And you're the only one that I love and the only one that I will ever love,"

When they reached their usual hang-out area, Jen walked straight up to Jonesy and glared at him. She grabbed a hold of his arm and yanked him away from Nikki. "I have to talk to you!" she said in a very pissed off tone.

Jonesy loooked at Nikki and kissed her on the lips, let go of her and walked over a little distance with Jen. "What's wrong?" Jonesy asked.

"You're father is what's wrong!" Jen yelled at Jonesy. "He chated on our mom and then dumped her. You're parents are back together now!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" Jonesy looked shocked. "I didn'tknow that my parents were back together," he looked at Jen. "And your mom?" he asked.

"Is hurt, what else do you think?" Jen snapped. "Your dad hurt our mom!" Jen yelled at Jonesy. "Don't you know how it feels to be hurt?" Jen yelled acting like her mom's situation was the worst in the world.

"Actually Jen, Nikki did break up with me a long time ago but now we have it even worst," Jonesy looked at Jen.

"What... what are you talking about?" Jen blinked.

"Last night didn't go well- apparently my parents and Nikki's parents hate each other and have forbided us from seeing each other ever again, of course, we don't want to stop seeing each other so we both ran way last night," Jonesy explained to Jen. "Our parents have some unpleasant past and now they are taking it out on us..."

"Wow... I'm sorry about that," Jen looked at Jonesy."But you can't keep sneaking around like this, eventually your guys parents will find you two..." she said.

"Yeah, unfortunately for us, we haven't even come up with a plan for that yet but I am not planning on breaking up with her, Nikki and I will be together forever, no matter what!" Jonesy told Jen.

"Yeah..." Jonesy looked over at Nikki and smiled and then she looked at Jonesy. "It's just I hate seeing my mom heart-broken, you know?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know. My mom had her heart broken and so did my dad. I saw everything when I was little," Jonesy said. "Anyway..." he walked over to Nikki and he put his arm around her. "We have to hatch a plan to make sure that the two of us can stay together,"

"I'll do everything I can to help," Jen smiled. "And I'm sure the rest of the gang will too," she told Jonesy.

"Thanks," Jonesy said.

"NIKKI WONG!" Eric walked down the hall to find his daughter with Andrew's son. "Where did you go last night?"

Nikki looked at dad. Oh God no, he couldn't come to her school. Why? "Dad! What the hell are you doing here at my school?" Nikki screamed. She hugged into Jonesy but ehr father grabbed her arm and yanked her out of Jonesy's grip.

"You are coming home with me, I am transferring you to a different school!" Eric told his daughter.

"What? No! You cannot do that! That's not fair!" Nikki started to put up a fit. She didn't want to leave.

Jonesy just stood there and watched. He knew that it was best he stay out of it. God only knows what Nikki's father was capable after what they did last night and if he found out the whole story, then, he would definately be in shit. "Nikki..." Jonesy looked at her. "Never forget this... I love you, always and forever and you'll always be the only one I love..." he told ehr as Eric dragged her anyway.

"I LOVE YOU TOO JONESY! ALWAYS AND FOREVER MORE!" Nikki yelled but then Eric covered her mouth.

"You'll never see that boy again you hear? You're going to date a nice boy. A sensable boy. There is no way that I am letting you date a Garcia!" Eric told his daughter.

"But dad! I love him!" Nikki yelled as they went out to the family car. Nikki got in the back seat. There was no way in the world she was sitting in the front with her father.

Eric got up in the drivers seat. "Nikki why don't you drive home?" he suggested. He knew Nikki loved driing but she would answer him. Nikki just glared.

"No," Nikki snapped. "I don't want to drive the damn car," she cursed. "I just want to be with Jonesy!" Nikki yelled.

"Speaking of which, was you with him last night?" Eric asked his daughter as they started to drive down the street.

"That, is none of your business," Nikki was starting to sound really rude but after what her parents had just did to her and how her father embrassed her, she wasn't about to be all happy and cheerful about it.

"Answer me, damnit!" Eric yelled.

"Fine, I was," Nikki yelled.

"And what the hell did you do? Did you sleep with him Nikki? Did he have sex with you? Because if he did, I swear I'll kill him!" Eric yelled.

"Dad! I love him but I ain't that stupid. I wouldn't have sex before I was married," Nikki lied. She seriously didn't feel any guilt about lying to her father right now.

"I sure as hell hope he never did anything to you," Eric said.

Nikki was in her bedroom going through a black photo album. It was packed full of pictures of her and Jonesy. She had a few tears in her small brown eyes. "Damnit, where do we go wrong? What did we do to deserve this..." Nikki turned the page and she looked at a picture. It was of her and Jonesy from when they first starting dating for the second time. They were by the fountain and the water was sparking with the blazing sunlight that was shining through the roof window. "I love you..." she said. Then she heard a knock on her wooden door and she quickly hid her photo album under her bed. She wasn't ashamed by no means, but she figured her father would probably end up burning the album if he ever found it. Nikki stroked her purpled dyed hair. "Yes?" she called out.

"Nikki, I have a surprise for you," Eric said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. No matter what her father did now. He could not make up for what he had done to her and to Jonesy. He had ruined their lives and now she had to go to a different school. It was completely unfair. "Oh whatever," Nikki said in a pissed off tone. "Come in,"

Eric opened the door and he looked at his daughter smiling. "Listen you can still go to the same school under one condition..." he looked at Nikki.

Nikki cocked up her pierced eyebrow. "And what is that?" she asked scanning his face.

"If you start going out with someone else. I have the perfect guy for you and if you don't go out with him then there is no way I am letting you go back to that school," Eric looked at his daughter.

Nikki's jaw dropped. "What?" Nikki stopped to think for a moment. Maybe she should accept her fathers offer. Jonesy would understand plus she could be sneaking off with Jonesy all she wanted to then. This was the perfect plan. "Okay," Nikki smiled.

Then Nikki's new boyfriend walked in the room. He was tall, much taller than Jonesy and he messy black hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in baggy black jeans and a black hoodie and he had his eyebrow pierced and his left ear pierced. He was actually... really hot. "Wow..." Nikki smiled. "I'm Nikki, and you are who?" she asked.

"I'm Rob," Rob smiled. "Wow, you are hot!" he smiled putting an arm around Nikki. "And I can't believe that you are my girlfriend," he kissed Nikki on the cheek.

Nikki blushed and laughed. "Well Rob, you're pretty hot yourself," she said.

Rob grabbed Nikki's hand. "Lets go out on a date, I know a great place where we can go," he smiled.

"... okay," Nikki smiled. _Hopefully we'll find Jonesy and I can tell him about my plan. He'll understand and then I can use this hottie, I mean Rob, to be able to get out of the house and sneak around with Jonesy._

Rob and I were walking down the street hand in hand and I smiled as I saw Jonesy Garcia walk downt he street alone. He looked sad but I happily called out his name. "JONESY!"

"Hey," Jonesy looked at Nikki with a strange look. There was some strange guy walking around with her and he had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. He was tall, even taller than Jonesy, he was well built and he had black hair and blues eyes and he was a punk. "Nikki...who's this?" he asked.

Nikki looked at the guy and then back at Jonesy, she looked like she was going to cry but she held back the tears that were forming in her brown eyes. "This is my... boyfriend," she looked at Jonesy deeply in the eyes. ****

****"Your what?" Jonesy looked at Nikki as his jaw dropped.

_**Well, I am completely sorry I kind of forgot about this story but I think I have a few ideas for this one and then I should get back to "Unforgiven". I hate having to do this but in the end, I'll have my stories finished.**_

_**o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Romeo And Juliet Story**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By:**_

_**o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_

_**Nikki's POV**_

Rob looked down at me with his goreous blue eyes. " I take it that this is the guy your father was telling me about?" he cocked up his pierced eyebrow. Yes, Rob has a lot in common with me and I can't help it but he's so hot. His black hair dangles over his eyes and I don't know, it's just that he's so damn hot.

"Uh... actually yeah, this is him," I smile weakly. I let go of his hand and I walk over to Jonesy. "Let me explain..." I tried to start but he started to yell and freak out at me.

"Explain what? That you don't love me anymore?" I could tell he was going to cry, I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"No J, it's not like that!" I grabbed his hand but he pulled away. "Don't you dare touch me you bitch!" he snapped.

I have never seen Jonesy act so strangely before. But of course, he was obviously confused but I needed to explain that it was him that I loved. "Nikki, how the hell could you do this to me? You told me that we were still a couple and now you are with this other dude? What the fuck is your problem? How could you even think of hurting me like this... you know what? My dad is right, you guys are all the same... you're all heart-breakers," Jonesy yelled.

I looked at Jonesy. Tears falling down my small pale face. My small brown eyes were closed. "Jonesy..." I say softly. "I'm sorry but this isn't what you think, I swear, I do love you!" I look at him. "You got to believe me..." I start to beg and Rob looks at me strangely.

"Uh Nikki, your dad told me that you loved me and that you was over this dude and that you was ready to love me," Rob locked his blue eyes with my brown ones.

"What? Rob, my father lied! I don't know you so I don't hold anything against you but listen, Jonesy here is the only one that is in my heart!" I yell at Rob. I look at him and I could tell that he was hurt. Wow... now I felt bad. "I'm sorry..." I look at Rob. "But this isn't your fault, mine or Jonesy's... it's my dads," I look at Jonesy. "I love you..."

Jonesy looked at me. "Uh..." he smiled and he hugged me tightly. "Damnit Nikki, I am so sorry that I got so mad, it's just that when I saw you with Rob, it hurt me..." he told me.

I hugged him tightly. "Oh J," I said hugging him tighter. "Rob and I are just pretending to be a couple..." I smile but then I notice Rob looking at me.

"Nikki," Rob tells me. "Your father says that we got to be a couple, how are you suppose to pull this off," He looks down at the gorud and he looks sad. "I thought you loved me, I really did ..." he turned around and started to walk down the street but I let go of Jonesya nd I chased him.

"Rob listen, please, you have got to help me, this is the only way I can be with Jonesy and I swear that we will make it up to you," I said grabbing him by the arm. "Please, don't tell my dad, please, pose as my boyfriend," I look at him deeply. I can't help it but I'm tsrtaing to find myself attracted to Rob, he's so nice and sweet and I just hurt him.

Rob stared at me for a few moments but then he smiled. "Okay, anything for you," he told me. "Now listen I'm going out for a few hours which gives you guys some alone time, meet me back here around ten thirty so then perhaps we could go home and your father wouldn't know anything," Rob said.

"Wow... uh, thanks," I smile and I watch Rob leave. It isn't long that I feel Jonesy's a strong arms around my body and we walk down the street like that, with Jonesy tight behind me. He couldnt't let me go and every now and then we would stop and he would gently kiss me on the neck. "I love you," I would constantly tell him.

He would smile and tell me the same thing. We went out for dinner that evening and it was great to be able to spend time together. It didn't tale long for ten thirty to creep up on us and I had to go home, with Rob. I kissed Jonesy goodnight and wlaked down my street hand in hand with Rob. I figured it would borther me big time but it never, when we came upon my porch Rob looked at me and smiled and that is went he did it, he kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at first but I kissed back. "Why did you kiss me back?" Rob looked at me.

I blushed."Well, you shouldn't of kissed me!" I told him.

"I was only trying to make it a light kiss but I wnated your dad to think we was a real couple, you didn't have to kiss back but I'm curious as to why you did kiss me back," Rob looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes that I was starting to fall in love with.

"I, I don't know okay," I look at Rob. "I'm sorry that I did so," I said then I open the door. "Goodnight," I gently shut the door and I walked upstairs to my bedroom.

_**Normal POV : The Next Day At School**_

Nikki slowly walked down the hallway at school with Rob. He had his arm firmly around her waist but Nikki just slowly walked with him hugging her school text books. They had to act like a couple in school too, otherwise, Nikki's father was sure to find out. They went to hang out with the gang and when they arrived their Rob and Nikki sat down on the benches together. Nobody had arrived form the gang yet so they decided to talk. "Listen Rob, I was thinking about that kiss last night and I don't know, I did it because,... oh Lord, because I'm starting to like you, I don't know why but it's just that, I don't know, it's weird," Nikki started to explain. She smiled at him. "I'm starting to have feelings for you, like I have for Jonesy and I'm confused," she say.

Rob smiled at me. "That's okay, I understand," Nikki thought his smile was so sexy and she find herself starring at his lips and smiling at him and before she knew it, she was giving him the signs to kiss her and he leans in and she closed her eyes and she let herself fall into another kiss with him. This time, this one was more passionate, there's tongue and it's full of love.

"What the hell?" Nikki heard a voice. It was an angry voice. It was Jonesy.

Nikki quickly pulled away from Rob and jumped up. "Jones-Jonesy," she looked at him. "Oh Lord!" she ran to him and looked at him deeply in the eyes. "Listen, I'm so----" she started.

"Save it Nikki, save your breath for the next kiss you share with some other guy behind my back," Jonesy glared at Nikki. A few tears started to built up in his sad brown eyes. "I can't believe that you would betray me like this," he said sadly.

"But Jonesy it wasn't like that, I swear!" Nikki looked at him. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She grabbed him by the arms and tried to hug him but he pushed her away.

"Stay the hell away form me!" Jonesy snapped. "I don't ever want anything to do with you again. You're such a liar and such a slut, a bitch and a backstabber, my dad was right all along about yor family!" he scaremed. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU NIKKI WONG! I can't believe I trusted you, I can't believe I ever loved you!" he started yelling everything he could think of directly into Nikki's scared face.

Nikki started to cry even harder and she looked at Jonesy. "Listen you know that I have to pretend to be in this relationship, you know what our familes are like," she told him.

"Yeah well, there is nobody around and you don't need to go kissing some other freaking guy so passionately, God damnit, Nikki! How do I even know that you wasn't cheating on me the whole fucken time!" Jonesy held his head in his hands.

Nikki gently and slowly placed a hand on Jonesy's arm. "Because I love you, I'm trying to make it more believeable to my father that we are over," Nikki said. "I love you JOnesy, you got to believe me," she looked at him deeply in the eyes.

Jonesy looked at Nikki. "Maybe I got to but I can't, my heart won't let me," he said pulling away from Nikki. "We are through! We are through FOREVER! I hate you so much I could... I don't know," Jonesy looked at Nikki angerly. "And you know what Nikki Wong? You broke my herat twice, you hurt me more than anyone else ever did and ever will. You are the most cold hearted bitch slut that I know," he glared at Nikki. "Goodbye," he said and he turned around and walked away from Nikki.

"Jonesy, wait!" Nikki chased him down the hallway of their school. There was no way that she was going to let the guy that she loved walk out of her life. The problem was, was he the only guy she loved? And was the scene Jonesy just walked in more than just a misunderstanding?

_**the end of chapter 5.**_

_**I know, it S-U-C-K-E-D! But that's all you can do when you're a crappy writer anyway that's all I have for now. bye. xoxo**_

_**o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Romeo And Juliet Story**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: o0o Dark Spirit o0o**_

_**Note: I was attending to make this story longer but unfortunately I decided to cut this short... but hey I suck anyway**_

Jonesy quickly ran home when he left he school. He was so hurt, upset but most of all he felt betrayed and heart broken. How could Nikki kiss Rob like that? Yeah sure, she had to act like his girlfriend but did they have to kiss so passionately? Only he could kiss her like that! Not Rob! God, and Nikki should know that by now right? Yeah. When Jonesy arrived home he found that nobody was home. "Good," he said to himself. "Now I can get what I need," he went downstairs for a brief moment to get something and he returned with something in his pocket. Then he went upstairs. He looked at the picture of him and Nikki on his dresser. "Nikki..." he said taking the picture and he looked at it hard, then he threw it across his bedroom and he hit the blue painted walls scratching the paint and the glass broke and it shattered everywhere on the floor. "Goodbye..." he said. He took one last look around the his bedroom and he walked downstairs and looked around his house and then he left. As he walked down the street he came face to face with Nikki.

"Oh look who it is..." Jonesy looked at her. He was hurt by what she had done earlier but he was also pissed off. "I'm surprised you're not with Rob, I've mean you've done hugging, walking while holding hands, kissing passionately, I figured you guys would be doing it by now," Jonesy glared.

"Jonesy Garcia would you just stop and listen to me for once!" Nikki screamed at him. "That kiss didn't mean a damn thing!"

"Oh yeah right, maybe not to you, that's probably because you make out with different guys like that all the time but to me it meant everything, it meant the end of us!" Jonesy yelled at Nikki and he slowly started to walk away but Nikki chased him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Jonesy Garcia!" Nikki snapped looking into his eyes. "You know what your problem is? You're jealous and you don't care about me. This is the only damn way that I am able to be with you and I'm willing to put up with this for you... I wouldn't have to if it wasn't for my relationship with you but guess what? I can't really change that now can I?" she looked at him.

"Maybe you can't but I can," Jonesy glared. "WE'RE OVER! **FOREVER!**" this time Jonesy ran away and he didn't look back. He couldn't look back.

Nikki didn't chase him this time. She just watched Jonesy run out of her life. Was it really over? Between them? For good this time?

---

The wind blew harashly down the dark abandoned alleyway. It was now night time. Jonesy have been hiding out down this area of the city all afternoon and into the evning. He slowly walked down deeper and deeper into the alley looking for the perfect place. "Damnit, if it wasn't for my parents, I'd probably be making out with Nikki right now," Jonesy looked down at the ground. A few tears formed in his brown eyes. He slipped his hand in his jeans pocket and pulled out what he had gotten from his house earlier that day... a gun. "I can't keep getting in the way of her having a peaceful life with me around, I cannot make her happy. Well, I can but not without having her father hate her, I don't want her to have a life like that, she deserves better," he told himself and slowly moved the gun up to his head and gently pulled the trigger back. Jonesy started to shake fiercely. "Goodbye..." he looked around at his aurrounding, taking one last look at the world.

"Jonesy no!" A voice came out from nowhere.

Jonesy turned around to see Nikki. "Nik, Nikki..." he was shocked. After what he had just said to Nikki, she still followed him. "What, what are you doing here?" he asked her looking at her.

"I couldn't let you walk out of my life, I love you," Nikki ran to him. "Jonesy put down that damn gun!" she yelled. "You cannot do this, I can't live without you and your friends will miss you... don't do this, Jonesy..." she said as she ran up to him.

Jonesy started to shake. "But... Nikki, I can't. I can't live life like this, I'm doing this to protect you. Now with me out of your life you don't have to worry about your dad catching you with me and you can be with Rob and be happy," Jonesy told Nikki.

"No! I won't be happy with him, life will be horrible, and if you kill yourself, I'm killing myself too! I won't be able to live without you in my life," Nikki cried. "Please Jonesy don't..." she hugged him tightly. "We can run away together... get married and never return, until our parents are ready to accept that we should be together," Nikki held Jonesy's unoccupied hand. "Please..."

Jonesy smiled and looked at Nikki. "Really? You'd want to do that?" he asked her.

"I'd do anything if it met being with you," Nikki smiled.

Jonesy lowered his hand, he still hand the gun in it and he let go of the trigger, totally forgeting that he had it pulled back, so he released the bullet and it aimed right for Nikki and it hit her, directly in the heart. "DAMNIT! NO!" Jonesy screamed holding Nikki's body. "Nikki...Nikki...Nikki...NIKKI! ANSWER ME! NIK!" Jonesy screamed. But she wasn't responding. Jonesy checked for a pulse but only found a weak one, a one that was growing weaker and weaker. "No! It's not fair!" Jonesy yelled. He grabbed the gun and he quickly shot himself in the heart without thinking tiwce. _I can't believe that I shot Nikki, she's the love of my life, I must be the most horrible boyfriend in the world. Who the hell would shoot someone that they love?_ Jonesy didn't think about anything but what he had done. Commiting suicde was normally something that teens did when they felt depressed about anything and shooting your girlfriend, yeah, that would kind of make you feel upset. "Nikki..." Jonesy said weakly.

Nikki slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jonesy, blood was surrounding the two of them. They was both lid down on the ground close together, both bleeding together. Both of their lives were slowly drifting away. "I... Jonesy, I... love you..." Nikki said with her one last gasping breath as she looked deeply into Jonesy's eyes.

"I... love you too," Jonesy looked at Nikki and Nikki met death first. Jonesy let himself go in his tears, holding Nikki's hand. A few motnhs ago he never thought that his life would end like this, at this age or because of his love for Nikki.

**Two Teens Suffer A Terrible Death**

Early this morning, two yonug teens, both in their graduating year were found death on the ground on a dark alley just off of Maple street. There was a gun found near the two bodies and there was sights of lots of blood and wounds in both of there chests, either signs of suicde or murder by one of them and then a following suicide is what police investigators suspect. 

Family members have confessed that they have let their past get in the way and acted very childish and forbided their children from seeing each other and both famlies were drawn together by this horrible tragedy.

Names cannot yet be released of who these two yonug teensagers are until all friends and family members are contacted but most people who know their story would call this, "A Romeo and Juliet Story,".

**The End**

_**Oh my Lord, it's over! I know, it was completely stupid and horrible. And yes, the ending was tragedy, my first like it! I can't believe I ended it that way but I had to do it. I know my writing sucked like it always do... ah... anyway. That's all for now, I'll get back to "Unforgiven" as soon as possible. Bye!**_

**_o0o Dark Spirit o0o_**


End file.
